Life of the Party
by Kaliner
Summary: Legend had it that if one prayed on the Turkish Prayer Rug, then his wish would come true.


Life of the Party

He hated how shy he was, especially when there were so many fabulous women here. He was the host; it should be easy for him to strike up a conversation, and yet, he here was with a glass of wine, wondering on how earth he could stop being single.

Niles's thoughts went to the 18th Century Turkish prayer rug he acquired only a day before. Legend had it that if one prayed on it, then his wish would come true. As he sipped at his wine, he considered the legend to be nothing but a bunch of garbage. No women were approaching him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to approach any of them.

"Niles," Martin said. "Why don't you mingle?"

He kept down a remark about his father's ridiculous hair. "Because I just can't. I haven't been single for a while, and I've forgotten how to fix that."

"You just talk to someone. You're the host, aren't you? Find a woman, and ask her how she's enjoying herself."

It seemed so simple, and yet, it was so hard. They would greet him warmly, but would they want a relationship? His better judgment said no, and so, he decided to ignore Martin's advice and just walk around the party, with the glass of wine in his hand.

He noticed that Frasier and Roz weren't doing any better. Roz was self conscious about her pregnancy, so she kept to the side, probably waiting for someone to approach her. Frasier was at the buffet, not talking to anyone. When he got a closer look, however, he noticed that Frasier was talking to someone. A rather enchanting woman with brown hair and a gold dress. She was smiling as he spoke, and offered her own responses.

Niles grimaced. So, it was that easy for Frasier, was it?

When the doorbell rang, he went over to answer that, and he saw the last person he expected to see.

"Daphne. What are you doing here? I thought you had Bat Mitzvah."

She rolled her eyes and walked in. "Yeah, the guy never showed up."

"Oh. I'm sorry." From the way she went on about it, she seemed excited for the event. He hated whoever the guy was that made her disappointed.

"Figured I'd go home and feel sorry for myself, or come here and mingle." She smiled.

"Yes." He drank his wine.

"Are you doing well?"

"Not really," he laughed. "The party is nice, but I'm not having any luck with the women."

"Oh," she laughed, taking his arm. "I can help you with that. Just point out the woman you're most entranced by, and I'll make sure you and her hit it off."

Niles's heart jumped. "You really think…?"

"Of course. Any woman would be lucky to have you. You'd hit it off with just about anybody in here." She was glancing around the room at all the guests, scanning for a woman she'd think Niles would like. "So?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "Which woman here would you want to get to know better?"

Niles gulped and felt his face start to flush. He hadn't expected this, and his nerves were worse than ever. He could tell her that he didn't feel like finding anyone, but that would be a bold faced lie. And he couldn't point out just anyone because at the moment, he was most entranced by her. "Okay, then. The woman I'm most entranced by is…" He couldn't keep it a secret forever. Maybe that was why it was so hard to meet a woman. Not only was he shy, but also his heart belonged to Daphne. How could he be happy with anyone else? "…The one holding my arm."

"The one holding your…" Her eyes widened as she put two and two together. "Dr. Crane…?" She turned to him. He could get lost in those chocolate brown eyes of hers.

"I've always…" the words caught his throat. "I'm sorry if I'm making this awkward, but you asked, so I said. And I've felt this way for quite some time." She didn't say anything, and he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward. He waited until she closed her eyes and leaned forward as well before meeting her lips. The kiss was short and sweet, and it made his heart race. "Daphne…"

"Dr. Crane… No, Niles."

His name sounded sweet on her tongue, and he had to claim her lips once more. He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers. He thought of the Turkish prayer rug in the hallway, and apologized for ever doubting its powers.

The End


End file.
